gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The House (Alpha Ranger)
Gumball and Darwin find a suspicious house and they try to get inside. Characters Major *Gumball *Darwin *Carrie *Mr and Mrs. Haunt Minor *Anais *Richard *Tobias *Banana Joe *Ms. Simian Sypnopsis Gumball and Darin find a suspicious house, and try to go inside. Transcript (The episode starts in Ms. Simian's classroom before the bell rings,) : Hey guys, after school I was thinking of going to the skate park to show off my skills. : Do you mean the kick flip. Just don't land on your face this time. : That was only that one time... and : I'll come just to see you skate. : *comes in room* SHADDAP! Did my ungrateful students do their homework! Raise your hand if you did! , , & : *raise hands* : Um, we had homework? *blushes and laughs awkwardly* : When havan't you? : True. : I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR INPUT! *slamps cup on table then takes a deep breath* Today, we will be doing equations. *skip to the end of the day* , , , , & : *going to the skate park* : Mr. dad why are you coming? : I want to be proud of Gumball when I see he is great at skating. : I don't think you'll see that. : You'll see.... *time skip to skate park* : Now the dimensions must be at a perfect angle for him to land. Or something... *thinks* : YEAH DIMENSIONS, WHATEVER THOSE ARE GO GUMBALL! : You can do it dude! : *falls* Maybe today isn't my day... : Um, guys... *sees a house across the street* Look... : There is something suspicious about that house. : We're going home... stay if you want. *runs* : The smart thing to do would be to get away from the house. *gets in car* & : I'm staying. : Same, it's only a haunted house. *shrugs* Maybe I will find a ghost friend in there. : NOPE NOT ME *runs away* : ME EITHER *runs* : *shrugs* Whatever *flips hair* : *tries to get in* All the doors are locked how are we going to get in... : Well, there are people in there so let's go in without them realizing we're in there. *heads through window* & : *follow Carrie* : Be quiet, and don't get caught. & : *go to the bathroom* : Look at how much stuff this bathroom has! & : *laughing while messing around with things* (Gumball and Darwin then hear footsteps and then a knock at the door they climbed out the window quickly and made it out.) : That was a close one... you almost messed up. : How? : Your head is big. : I know >.> We need to get Carrie out let's go get here! : I'll do it. : Ok. : *sneaks gets carrie and is about to Jump out window* : YOU THERE! STOP! : Oh me, yeah right. hehe : We can call 911! : No, *carrie is calm and she flips her hair* You can, but we thought this house was abandoned so we climbed in to explore. : *blushing* Yeah, what she said. WE are children that want to explore the world I guess. : We dont want ANYBODY IN ARE HOUSE EVER! LEAVE NOW! : LEAVE. : O-ok *hops out of window with carrie* : That was embarrasing just to watch. : What would you have done. (Silence) : Exactly. Let's go home... Bye Carrie! *time skip to home* : So... what happened? : I don't want to talk about it... : SO i'm right? : I got out smarted for my 4 year old sister... again. : Yup. (Episode Ends) Category:Fanon